The prior art teaches that to maintain the cooling system design efficiency of a heat exchanger/heat engine, the coolant must include cleaning and inhibiting compositions. The cleaning component is to be provided so as to prevent build-up of scale and other substances on the internal walls of the cooling system. The inhibitor component better known as "metallic catalysis" is provided to mitigate the corrosiveness of the fluid within the cooling system and further to provide anti-corrosion protection for the inner surfaces of the system. As present, cooling systems for diesel and other types of internal combustion engines are fabricated from many different types of metals and alloys with the metals and alloys being specifically chosen for the particular applications of the engine. While the use of such dissimilar materials is advantageous from constructional standpoint, certain difficulties are experienced in connection with the use of dissimilar materials. For example, it is quite difficult to provide a satisfactory scale preventing-corrosion inhibiting system in cooling solutions which are used in such an apparatus. Corrosion inhibiting fluids and additives are well known in the prior art and are designed for use with systems constructed from various metals. To date, however, none of these cooling fluids and additives have provided satisfactory scale-corrosion inhibition for widely varying cooling system materials. Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,109; 4,382,870; 2,723,956; 2,802,788; 2,972,581; 2,994,664; 3,079,343; and 3,959,166. These U.S. patents are believed to be related to the general environment of intended use of the present invention but the present invention is believed to be distinct therefrom both conceptually and patentably.
Research has led to the conclusion that the major source of scale deposition on the internal surfaces of a cooling system is through the silicification of compounds including silicate (water glass). For example, catalyzed silicate (SiO.sub.2 /SiO.sub.3, i.e., silicon dioxide to silicate) of sodium (*Na; in water) forms, in the presence of magnesium, ion deposits of magnesium silicate/silica while simultaneously and continually precipitating and depositing heavy metal ions including silicates and silica. These deposits are substantially insoluble and are not removable by conventional means. In fact, certain types of scale such as magnesium silicate (Mg.sub.3 Si.sub.4 O.sub.10 (OH).sub.2)/talc; K.sub.2 Mg,Fe).sub.2 Al.sub.6 (Si.sub.4 O.sub.10).sub.3 (OH).sub.12 /greensands, ore(s)/gangue(s), etc., magnesium phosphate, sodium silicate are unaffected by conventional types of organic compounds which may have been designed to remove such deposits. Further, these substances have high resistance to acids, alkalines and heat. In fact, the only known means for removing such deposits consists of either boiling the disassembled parts in hot alkyline solutions or treating the surfaces with hydrofluoric acid, which is one of the most dangerous acids presently known and certainly not recommended for general use. FNT *NA=Narium/sodium . . . (Na: fr. International Scientific Vocabulary Natron)
As an example of the deficiencies in the prior art, the alkali metallic silicate compound deposits described above which are a major cause of shortened cooling system life, are not prevented when one uses the additive disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,109. The additive disclosed therein includes a compositional metallic inhibitor and a supplemental aqueous compositional cleaner/inhibitor coolant additive. Since the additive disclosed in this patent includes the use of silicate compounds, the above-described scale deposits will inherently occur through the use of this product and since such deposits are not removable in the practical sense, the use of this additive may cause serious problems in the cooling system over long periods of time.
Some common properties which make organics (such as dibasic acids, benzoate, cinnamic acids . . . , ) catalyses/chemisorption perform, often times, better than some of the prior used iorganic catalyses (such as, --CrO.sub.3, Cr.sub.2 O.sub.7, SiO.sub.2 /SiO.sub.3, NO.sub.2, NO.sub.3, HCO.sub.3, CO.sub.3, PO.sub.4, and others); despite, organic catalyses effectiveness is the fact that they are not being widely used. Such materials (as oils) for chemisorption have been used quite effectively for centuries.
A practical example of chemisorption is the boundary lubrication of moving metal parts in machinery. A film of oil forms a chemisorbed layer at the interface and averts the high frictional forces that would otherwise exist.
Correspondingly, it is significant--however--that organic catalyses perform their beneficial protection via the same mechanism of chemisorption as do the better inorganic catalysis and/or catalyses, e.g., --CrO.sub.3 and SiO.sub.3. These anions maintain co-valent, shared bonds between the same anionic element (oxygen) thereby migrating and performing as a radical (SiO.sub.2 /SiO.sub.3 ; CrO.sub.3) in electrolytes.
The same is true for organic catalyses, i.e., they share a co-valent arrangement (radical configuration, e.g., C.sub.6 H.sub.5 COO.sup.- . . . /C.sub.6 H.sub.5 COOH; CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.16 COO.sup.- . . . /CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.16 COOH . . . and others. Further, organic catalyses have been found to be much more thermally stable chemically than ionic bonding inorganic components/electrolytes (NaHCO.sub.3, NaNO.sub.2, NaNO.sub.3, borax . . . Na.sub.3 PO.sub.4).
Additionally, dibasic acids are effective over a much broader pH range, having capacities due to their double-terminal carboxyl groups and ability to simultaneously exist as an acid-salt/ester, e.g., maleic acid/ester, HOOCCH:CHOONa.
Some scribed examples of catalyses chemisorption mechanism of activity:
Inorganic
CrO.sub.3 +WATER+BUFFER=H.sub.2 CrO.sub.4 +ADMIXTURE (Make-up). PA1 H.sub.2 CrO.sub.4 & COOLANT+FERRIC HYDROXIDE=Fe.sub.2 (CrO.sub.4)-Cool't. PA1 SiO.sub.2 +2NaOH+WATER=Na.sub.2 SiO.sub.3 +ADMIXTURE (Make-up). PA1 Na.sub.2 SiO.sub.3 +POTABLE WATER(COOLANT)=[Na.sub.2 O.SiO.sub.2 ; Gel] PA1 Mg.sub.3 Si.sub.4 O.sub.10 (OH).sub.2 or 3MgO.4SiO.sub.2. H.sub.2 O +COOLANT. PA1 CH.sub.3 (CH).sub.7 CH:CH(CH).sub.7 COOH+BUFFER=COMP. Make-up. PA1 CH.sub.3 (CH).sub.7 CH:CH(CH).sub.7 COONa & COOLANT+FERRIC HYDROXIDE=Fe(C.sub.18 H.sub.33 O.sub.2).sub.3 +COOLANT. PA1 CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.16 COOH+BUFFER+WATER=COMP. Make-up. PA1 CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2) .sub.16 COONa & COOLANT+FERRIC HYDROXIDE=Fe(C.sub.18 H.sub.35 O.sub.2).sub.3 +COOLANT. PA1 provides adequate engine cooling PA1 protects against foaming PA1 protects all metals in the cooling system from corrosive attack PA1 keeps engine free from heat-absorbing sludge and mineral scale build-up, which would dramatically reduce the engine's heat transfer capacity PA1 is compatible with all antiboil/antifreeze-ethylene glycol-based coolants PA1 extends the life of coolant (by requisite supplemental additions). PA1 has no harmful effects on hoses and other nonmetallic parts in the cooling system PA1 provides cavitation-erosion protection PA1 eliminates harmful effects of electrolysis PA1 extends equipment life, while providing "in-service" deposit free surfaces PA1 provides design cooling system efficiency PA1 eliminates "off-line" cleaning, reduces downtime, and maintenance costs.
Organic
Collating the mechanism of the above inorganic vs. organic formulae per structural arrangements portend a means for devising methods to assist in classifying, collating components per their performance and to further the best pragmatic and discernible interpretations possible of conducted works/studies.
More importantly, the structural formulae are used to show that those catalyses that are most effective are similar in their scribed structure and performance/chemisorption, to water on surfaces wetted by it.
Take for example, compounds of hydration (Na.sub.2 MoO.sub.4.2H.sub.2 O; CuSO.sub.4.5H.sub.2) . . . ) Their structural formulae are quite similar to catalyzed silicate of sodium and chromic acid Na.sub.2 O.SiO.sub.2 /Na.sub.2 SiO.sub.3 ; H.sub.2 O.CrO.sub.3 /H.sub.2 CrO.sub.4 . . . ) and as such adhere to the definition of catalysis.